


Trouble At Home

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Home from a mission, he tries to relax.





	Trouble At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'sneaky'. I'm late, I know, but it's only 12/3. I can do this. (Someone shoot me.) Fic notes: It can totally be read as background James/Q as that is how I wrote it ;)

James winced as he sat back in the hot water, feeling each ache and bruise and every millimeter of the bullet wound. Always south of the equator; always, he took the worst of his wounds. He was sure to catch hell from medical for skipping them, but he was hoping to get cleaned up before Q got home and luckily, Q wasn't due home for another two hours.

Finally settled into the water, now, he lit a cigarette and then took a sip of whisky. A few minutes of this and he'd start cleaning. Just a few moments...

"Mrow!"

He jumped, winced, and, one eye closed, looked over the edge of the bath tub. Peter blinked owlishly at him, soaked in water and whisky.

"Sneaky cat," James grumbled. He flicked his fingers. "Out."

The cat glared and began licking himself clean. James rubbed his forehead. "I was already in enough trouble, Peter. Why did you make my life more difficult?"

Peter glared again. James sighed and put the cigarette in his mouth while he started washing up. He'd have to get a towel and dry Peter as best as he could before Q came home. Given how many hiding spaces Peter had, it was going to be a tough challenge.

"Mission out there, mission here," James grumbled. "No shortage of trouble abounds."

Peter meowed again.


End file.
